Ghoulish Nights
by Satanizmihomedog
Summary: Just a quick fan-fiction about Ghoul and his hidden life style. Its not completed yet but I hope someday it will be. Would love to find someone to co-write this with. Also any advice is always welcome just be nice. Enjoy C:


Ghoul/Batman

A Batman Beyond Fanfic

Please give me advise if you have any or if you'd like to read more. I'm going to try and turn it into some fluff or something of the sort.

* * *

"Purple?"...  
A purple giraffe how amusing he thought to himself. Grinning a little he leaned in closer to try to feed it one more carrot before the zoo's closing time. Suddenly everything went black and spinning out of control...  
"That sound what is that sound?"  
-bloop-  
Feeling a gush of wind against his body a free fall feeling overwhelmed him.  
"huh? Wait I'm...I'm Falling! Shit!...Shit!...SSHHHnnnnnnaaahhhh"  
He started failing in all directions with a meager attempt to stop the inevitable.  
-Bloop-  
"WTF is that!?"  
Yelling his last question to the universe as a dark city abruptly comes into focus. He started falling faster toward the ground. The distance was closing in he can now see himself among the reflections in the glass window panes of the surrounding buildings.  
-Bloop-  
The smack of the ground jolted him awake from his dream. Adrenaline rushing his body was stiff with tension and covered in sweat. Shutting he woke up to a dark room and took a moment to adjust his eyes. The noises of outside traffic always seemed to be unsettling but it was not the noise he was looking for. A flicker of light caught his attention. It was his computer. He sat up slowly grasping at his chest trying to calm himself.  
"Sigh, Not schway. Not at all."  
Glancing over at his comp he realized where the sound was from and dread it horribly. However ever since he joined the Jokerz he has has an odd responsibility to offer a hand when they need him. Otherwise risk being harassed or worse. It was a double edged sword he didn't think about back then but now he tries to not think of it at all. Past mistakes are just that, the past there is no need to dwell on it he'd made his choice. Grabbing the comp he reluctantly slid it on his lap and flipped it up. The glow from the comp blinded him at first.  
"ehh"  
Shielding his eyes with one hand he opened a small chat box from the side of the screen. Just as he thought its PsychoticJok89.  
In the jokerz there are sub-gangs that take orders down from a main source. In total there are over 9,453 active Jokerz that are divided into about 200 separate gangs in Gotham. However there has been talk about something huge going down lately and one head Joker has rounded up every one of potential use. He says that the original Joker is going to make an unexpected come back. Most of us don't believe the rumors but it's not our choice to disobey. So far all we know is PsychoticJok89 is pulling the shots and every one the higher ranked gangs aren't questioning him.

* * *

PsychoticJok89: Ghoul we have a job.  
PsychoticJok89: Meet at the wear house at one AM.  
PsychoticJok89: Do not make us regret our choice.  
...

* * *

Taking time to quickly skim the message he glanced over at the time.  
"Sigh, it's already five PM guess fun will have to wait."  
Placing a hand on his face and dragging it back and forth across his forehead. He knows he has to reply.

* * *

PsychoticJok89: Ghoul we have a job.  
PsychoticJok89: Meet at the wear house at one AM.  
PsychoticJok89: Do not make us regret our choice.

7noH6: No prob. I'll be there.|

* * *

Noticing the comp is extremely warm on his lap from being on for to long he quickly sits it on the floor, turns it off and closes it. Leaning back one hand on the bed he ran the other through his long light blond hair a few times. Falling back completely limbs sprawled out across the bed and floor he did not want to do anything but lay there in the dark. Starring for a little while into the ceiling light he felt it was now or never to start getting ready for what the Jokerz had in store for him and the gang. Thrusting himself upright he stood in the middle of the room shuffling about through dirty worn clothes on the floor. Spotting an orange and black mid-sleeve belly shirt out of the corner of his eye he knelt down and picked it up. Walking toward the door of his room while attempting to pull over his shirt he found his old leathery brown shoes. After fighting with the shoes and the shirt he realized he was trying to fit the wrong foot into the wrong shoe and the shirt was being ridiculously complicated. Almost tripping he gave up on multitasking pulled the shirt over successfully and then attempted the shoes. Pants never get dirty so no need to change out of those. He liked sleeping in them anyway. Almost ready he through on his hat from off the corner desk and reached for the door handle.  
"Wait..."  
Taking a step back he randomly grabbed his Jack'O Lantern bucket from off a tell corner shelf. Swinging the door open as if in a hurry he ran through the empty house and out to the streets of Gotham. He muttered,  
"Its only seven might still be time for some quick hi-jinx."


End file.
